Imperial Guard
by MadNeko
Summary: A short story I wrote to get me out of a creative slump. This is about a battle between the Imperial Guard and the Orks. Bear in mind that I don't really play the Warhammer 40,000 game the only real exposure I've had to it was the Dawn of War strategy gam


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Warhammer 40,000 universe, or its factions and all that jazz. I only own the character name of the Commissar (the rest is credited to Games Workshop or whoever owns the rights to Warhammer 40K

Commissar Tiberius Baltar stood on top of a ruined Chimera transport. His chainsword rested against his shoulder as he stared out over the battle between his Imperial Guards and the vulgar and hideous orks. Several of his guardsmen began to turn to run from the battle. He leveled his bolt pistol and fired several warning shots at the guardsmen. "Turn back you cowards! You fight or you die, either by my hand or by the hands of our god-emperor's enemies!" He jumped off the Chimera and rushed into the fray. "For the Imperium, and the Emperor!" He screamed as he ignited the chainsword and swung it into an oncoming ork. His war cry was echoed by several of his guardsmen as they fired their lasguns into the group of orks with practiced precision.

Commissar Baltar smiled an evil smile as his chainsword ripped into the foul greenskin with a sickening ripping sound as the teeth bit into its flesh. Blood spattered onto the Commissar's clothes. He removed his sword and fired his bolter into several orks; he let out a laugh of sadistic glee as the orks fell to the ground in crumpled heaps. _Let them come._ He thought with satisfaction as his guardsmen sent the orks into disarray. The greenskins turned away from the guardsmen and the heavy bolter emplacements. They ran a small way, then stopped. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!" Came the loud boisterous war cry of the orks' Warboss. The other orks echoed the war cry and turned back to face the Imperial Guard. Commissar Baltar stood there staring at the muscled orks, who charged toward him. Their jaws opened in a deadly snarl, their weapons raised above their heads with the singular goal of killing the Guardsmen.

Several of Baltar's guardsmen faltered, and turned back. One ran, Baltar, in one swift motion turned and shot the fleeting figure with his bolter. He looked at the remnants of his forces.

They were obviously frightened by the orks. They had no illusions that any of them would make it past this day. Commissar Baltar stood there, and considered ordering a retreat. He shook the thought away instantly. What was the Imperial Guard for if not to die for the emperor? He raised the chainsword up into the air, for his fifty or so Guardsmen to see. "For the Emperor!" He yelled as he rushed into the fray. His men followed behind him, firing their lasguns into the advancing mob.

Baltar swung the chainsword into an ork as it raised its axe to kill one of the guardsmen. He fired his bolter into a couple of other orks as they tried to ambush him. He pushed the chainsword through the creatures torso, and swung it into the neck of another one.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he pushed into the throng. His men completely forgotten; Baltar kept advancing until he saw the snarling face of the Warboss sitting on top of his Wartrukk. "Fight me!" Baltar screamed as he slashed an ork diagonally. The Warboss laughed deeply and signaled several Shoota Boyz, and Slugga Boyz to kill the lone Imperial. Baltar turned and shot the nearest Shoota Boy in the face, and thrust the chainsword into one of the Slugga Boyz.

Several rounds pierced the armor the Commissar wore, he turned to face the Shoota Boyz that shot him and he fired his bolter at them. They laughed as only one round hit one of them. He kicked off the Slugga Boy stuck on the chainsword, and he charged the Shoota Boyz. One of the boyz raised its rifle to deflect the whirring chainsword, but Commissar Baltar pushed the blade through and into the ugly face of the Shoota Boy. He retrieved his bolter pistol and shot the other Shoota, then turned back to the two Slugga Boyz, who were moving in on him with their axes poised to strike.

He simply shot the two Slugga Boyz with the bolter pistol. Baltar jumped on the wartrukk and looked at the Warboss, a frenzied look on his face. "Youze got guts humie." The ork Warboss said as he hefted his war axe. "Youze fights like an ork."

Baltar snorted, "We have nothing in common ork." He holstered his bolter pistol and held the chainsword in both hands. The Warboss rushed the Commissar and hit him off the wartrukk, and onto the ground below. Several Slugga Boyz began to move in on the Guard commander. "None of youze touch 'im! He's mines." The Warboss yelled as he jumped off the wartrukk. Baltar pushed himself up and leaned on the hilt of the chainsword for balance. He noticed for the first time several axe wounds that he must have got during his mad dash to the wartrukk.

He raised the chainsword out toward the Warboss. The battle still raged on behind him. The screams of dying orks outnumbering those screams of his own Guardsmen. He smiled at that. If they survived that he'd have to take them all out drinking later. The Warboss charged at him, the war axe raised over his head. Baltar raised his chainsword in time to deflect the powerful blow. He swung the sword into the Warboss's side. It landed, and the Warboss grunted in pain. He pushed the blade away with the axe, and swung at the Commissar again. Baltar fell to the ground a large gash in his arm. The limb hung uselessly at his side as he raised the heavy chainsword. Blood ran from the wound onto the scorched ground. The Warboss barked a short harsh laugh. "Give up, humie! I'll end it quickly for ya!"

Baltar ran toward the Warboss, his chainsword in his right hand. "For the Emperor!" He swung the blade and it clashed against the Warboss's war axe.

"Stubborn to the end eh humie?" He kicked Commissar Baltar to the ground again. Baltar rose to his knees, and stayed there. Exhaustion seeming to claim him. The Warboss placed the blade of the war axe against the back of his neck. He brought the axe back preparing to behead the kneeling Imperial. Baltar ignited the chainsword again, and swung it into the midsection of the Warboss. The Warboss stared at him surprised and confused. Baltar grinned. "It's the Emperor's will." He pressed the blade in. The Warboss swung his war axe and hacked off his useless left arm. Baltar relented in his attack, and the Warboss punched him back. Baltar's grip failed and he let go of the chainsword. He reached for his bolter pistol as the Warboss loomed over him.

The Warboss swung the axe, Baltar drew his bolter pistol and loosed three rounds into the neck of the Warboss. The axe connected and dug painfully into Baltar's shoulder. The Warboss stumbled away. Baltar pushed himself up, and he screamed in pain. As he stood he pulled loose the chainsword, and held it limply in his hand. He pulled down on the handle and smiled when he heard the whir of the mechanism of the chainsword.

Commissar Baltar, with the last of his strength lifted the chainsword and brought it down into the Warboss's head. The Warboss fell to the ground as the chainsword was buried down into him. Baltar let go of the chainsword and fell onto his back. The sounds of battle seemed a distant thing to him. Several orks stood over him. Baltar stared back at them, a smirk of satisfaction crossing his lips. One of the orks held a war axe before his eyes, and slammed it into his chest.

The orks charged back into the fight with his Imperial Guards.


End file.
